Stronger Than the Story
by KeepSteady
Summary: Rosie has just moved to Forks, only to befriend Renesmee Cullen. After a trip down to the Rez and being imprinted upon by Paul, her boring life is about to be shaken up. Becoming the Cullen's friend and Paul's imprint? Its something for the story books.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! **

**Important, so please read the following:**

**1 - I have super duper enhanced Renesmee Cullen's age. I played around with it, so that technically she is 7 years old but has the mind and the body of a 15 year old. I have no idea how old she had gotten when the book ended, so lets just leave it at that :)**

**2 - The main character's name is Rosie Shields (you don't figure that out until later on).**

**3 - while this IS Paul/Rosie centric, the Cullens will have a prominent role. **

**4 - I really hope you like this, and chapters will be MUCH longer. I'll have the prologue up for a day, see the response (eh) and then start posting. **

Wow, that was a bit much. Anyways, please enjoy. If you hate this, leave a review saying "I like purple dinosaurs". If you like this, leave a review saying that you like it :)

I love me some criticism!

_

* * *

_

_"Those who are dead are not dead; they're just living in my head. Time is so short and I'm sure they're must be something more…"_

– From "42" by Coldplay

There is something to be said about living a lonely existence. First of all, there is no one to disagree with you whenever they feel the initiative to do so, no one to point out your faults or break your valuables. Second of all, loneliness is only felt by the ones who have someone to miss. Of course, there are the downsides. Like how there is no one to be smothering you when you're feeling alone. There is no one to be so continuously at your side that when they are gone you actually get to feel lonely in the first place. There is no one to teach you that loneliness can ruin a person. No one is there to laugh at your lame jokes or tell any of their own.

I believe firmly that this is why I approached the girl sitting at the barren lunch table at my new school – Forks High, named after the small town itself. She was magnificently beautiful and I imagine that it was this beauty that artists so tirelessly tried to reach and convey in their art. And I did not dismiss that while her loneliness was well apparent; her lips seemed to rest naturally into a smile – as if they could never frown.

I had, by myself, entered the rowdy cafeteria to find her this very way, her food going untouched. It must have been my own loneliness that made me subconsciously spy her from the opposite side of the bland room. I had brought my own lunch – a simple ham sandwich and a bag of my favorite purple grapes. Since I was a child I had always thought that the innocent and lonely purple grapes had gone widely unappreciated. In fact, I would consider myself somewhat of a purple grape along with the girl sitting in solitude. And all around us were big, green and more popular grapes – which, from what I have learned, are a bit sour.

Of course the green grapes' beauty didn't quite stand a chance against the girl's.

As I quickly swept the room, the internal argument wasn't whether I would risk sitting with her, but if I would risk _not _doing so. The students of the small school were currently sizing me up, studying me like people in lab coats testing a helpless rat.

Though I would have to say that I would much rather consider myself a mouse – they just seem… cleaner, and cuter.

My fingertips clutched my paper sack, light with its simple lunch, as my feet dragged themselves across the linoleum. I felt the curiosity in the stares from my peers surrounding me. Where would the new girl choose to sit?

Would it be with the unremarkable basketball players in their small letter jackets? It seems not.

Or could it be she will sit with the devoted students studying their textbooks with their noses? Nope – not a second glance.

And then there was the rest of the population, all seeming to have broken up into their own subcategories of normality. I had no doubt that their interest piqued continuously with every table I passed. This interest grew along with their suspicion. Maybe… just maybe… she'll sit with the purple grape in the back…

There was a wave of simultaneous murmurs as I took my seat on the plastic bench across from the girl. I emptied my paper sack carefully and silently, as if I would scare not just her, but myself away if I was too loud. I looked up at her and found that she was miraculously more beautiful from a closer proximity. Her perfect eyebrows rose expectantly when I looked at her.

"I'm not going to avoid the question you know. Because I am most curious as to why you chose to sit across from me." Her voice was like the charming ringing of bells on a Sunday morning and she was simply contrite and mildly curious instead of superior or bothered.

Sitting here was worth it, and I knew it.

"For two particular reasons," I began and then paused, to measure whether or not she actually wanted to hear my reasoning. She merely deepened her intent gaze. "First is because you were smiling and everyone _else _was staring." She beamed at this and I continued, "Secondly is because you are a purple grape."

Her reaction to my reasoning was worlds better than I had anticipated. I was wrong in thinking she would be perturbed, thinking that the mention of grapes made me crazy. But no, she seemed to be genuinely cheerful and inquiring instead of judgmental.

"Please, enlighten me as to how I am a purple grape…?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side. Introductions came later in the lunch period and we seemed to get along like we'd been friends for years. This was the simple circumstance in which I began my first, and strangely only, friendship with the layered, genuine and indefinable character of Miss Renesmee Cullen.

* * *

**Review if you want! I should update fairly soon - either tomorrow night or the next. **

**If you love Paul, like I do, leave a review about it. I won't feel so alone :(**

**Screw it, I'm uploading the first chapter tonight. **


	2. Chapter 1: Normal

**Here is the first chapter! Keep in mind to review (I feel kinda bad for being so pesky, sorry). **

**I didn't really like this chapter but it need to be written so that we can get to the good stuff. Am I right? YUP. **

**I am going to be so tired tomorrow, this really could have waited. But, fanfiction is for the bored, and here I am!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Normal**

"You are aware that these normal people have crushes, so there is no shame in a liking a boy," Renesmee paused, playfully drumming her fingers upon her marble chin, "or a girl."

I couldn't help myself from laughing. For an hour she'd been relentlessly trying to make me confess to some sort of "crush". Yet I continued to tell her the truth. I told her the truth – over and over and over again…

"Again, I don't like anyone. I swear! And plus, in Forks, there isn't much to choose from…" I sighed hoping, she would finally obtain understanding – or at least leave me alone about it.

She puffed and pouted yet I only shook my head and fastened my focus to the hallway ahead of me. The last class of the day had only gotten out two minutes ago but the hallways were already filled with silence, no student left behind. Usually Renesmee and I would always be the last ones to leave but today I was eager to _get out_. She noticed this easily – she noticed _everything. _

"Why Miss Rosie, where might you be headed off to today?"

It has been two months since the two of us had become friends – the best I'd ever had. So naturally Renesmee had taken the initiative to become familiar with my routine. Not to mention every other aspect of my life, this type of knowing came to Renesmee naturally. She was the kind of person who was genuinely interested in her friends – though I seem to be the only one she's seen with. But I still found much of _her_ life to be a mystery.

"I _told _you Ren!" I exclaimed while sounding like a five-year-old tired of telling his or her mother how their day was, "Lisa told me she would leave me a message saying when I could go down to the Rez." I was referring to my aunt who lived about 15 minutes away in La Push – the Quileute Reservation. I hadn't seen her in a very long time…

I didn't miss the uncertainty in Renesmee's laughter – I never missed it. Every time I mentioned Lisa or the Rez she would try, in vain, to mask her mysterious nervousness. A couple of times she even tried to convince me that I shouldn't down at all – and I couldn't for the life of me imagine as to why she was so secretive. I knew her boyfriend Jacob lived in the small reservation with his fellow Quileute's but I never met him and it didn't explain her strange attitude. In fact, it made it that more bizarre.

But for her benefit, I put up an oblivious façade, blowing it off until she decided to tell me what was on her mind.

Ren and I had an easy relationship. She knew practically everything about me, while her family's history in Forks had remained a mystery.

We fell into silence when we finally exited the school a couple of minutes later. We made our way across the parking lot to her Aston Martin. The one thing that I did know about her family was the one thing that everyone knew – the Cullens' appreciated a well-made car. I was always happy when we got into her car, because it warmed quickly. Renesmee has a rare and way below average body temperature – due to being anemic– so she'd always have the warm air blowing.

We continued the silence as she drove me home, which was unusual compared to our normally chatty attitudes. I had the idea that something was on my friend's mind, and I was curious as to why she would not confide in me. I was a bit concerned but didn't feel like I should inquire – I didn't mind that much anyways.

I didn't bother to pay attention to what was on the radio. We – and by "we" I mean "Renesmee" – usually listen to the news. But when you live in a town where life is as redundant as a broken record, there is not much use in listening to the news. Even the weather plays the same damn song every day. Yet Renesmee seemed to find it useful and I couldn't bring myself to share her interest. But even with her listening intently, we nearly always managed to banter on the way to my house.

The banter never really lasted too long due to Ren's suicidal need for speed, and I would arrive home quickly after school. We still hadn't picked up the conversation where it had left off when we finally reached my house, but she seemed to find it necessary to exchange goodbyes.

"Hey, tell your grandmother that I hope she enjoys the gingersnaps Esme made for her," she said with a bright smile. I dismissed the fact that she seemed too casual now and focused on the surprise when she mentioned her aunt, Esme – who was also her legal guardian.

"When did she give my grandmother gingersnaps…?" I asked quizzically.

She let out her chime-like laugh and indicated to my school bag, "They're in there."

I quickly peeked in my bag and there they were, all neatly wrapped – including a pretty blue ribbon to top it off.

"Oh. Huh… look at that." And I couldn't help but laugh that Renesmee managed to slip those in there without me noticing.

I had one foot out of the door when I turned back to her. "You know, if something is bothering you, I'll be happy to listen."

At last she gave me a genuine smile and I simply nodded and left swiftly to allow her to get back to her thoughts.

Of coarse it was drizzling so, naturally, I ran into the house, making a ruckus. As I was making my way to the kitchen, my grandmother called out.

"Rosie, dear, is that you?" Same voice, same question, every day. And it felt good that I had her to answer to.

"Yes grandma, I'll be there in a minute!" I retrieved the gingersnaps and set down my school bag, bustling around in the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Grandma would never wait for me to get to her room before she would strike up a conversation.

"It was nice. And yours?" I called back and arranged the snaps onto a white platter. I dusted the crumbs from my hands and made my way to the door at the end of the adjoining hallway.

She answered just as I entered the room. "Oh, you know-" she lowered her voice to a conversational volume, "it was relaxing. Just like everyday before that." I laughed lightly at the last comment – she was pretty much confined to the house, if not the bed itself, because of her frail health. Lord knows it did nothing to weaken her personality.

She spoke again, as if she remembered something. "Oh, Lisa stopped by today." She pretended to say this with nonchalance but she couldn't hide the twinkle in her eyes that told me she knew how eager I was for this information. So she only lasted a second before giving in and telling me what my beloved aunt had said.

"Well of coarse she says hello, and she hopes you are doing well. She came over a bit out of sorts because – oh, you won't believe it dear – she thought you hadn't wanted to visit her!" She laughed at my shocked expression.

Since I'd arrived, my aunt and I would try to contact the other, only to find that one of us wouldn't answer the phone.

"That's what I said, Rosie." The skin around her aged eyes folded as she smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, I explained to her that your thoughts were the very same. It's all cleared up now, and you can thank me for that." I was hugging her in a second, giving my appreciation with a kiss to her worn cheek.

"And she expects to see you directly after school this Friday."

I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the evening. When my head hit the pillow, my cheeks hurt.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a sunny disposition. I went throughout my morning routine with a bounce to my steps, all the while taking care to not wake up my sleeping grandmother. I slipped on my welcoming moccasins with a wide- eyed smile and ate my breakfast of scrambled eggs.

I took extra care with my appearance today, just for the fun of it. I chuckled softly to myself when I thought about how Renesmee would be convinced I was infatuated with a boy once she saw me. I slipped on my jeans and converse – which was nothing new. But I picked my clean white t-shirt and paired it with a long black sweater-vest. I wasn't trying to be showy; I merely wanted to suit my opportunistic mood.

The dark strands of black and brown – a strange color I inherited from my late mother – of hair fell over my shoulders nearly to the middle my back as I swept an uncooperative strand from my bangs out of my face.

I grinned at myself in the mirror – proud that I actually put effort in my appearance. My cheeks were rosy with blush, my lips shining with chap -stick (I didn't own any lip gloss), and my eyes contrasted with the brown shadow and mascara. The dark brown of my eyes sparkled with satisfaction that I successfully achieved to look somewhat attractive. I put down my hairbrush just as a text arrived on my phone.

It was from Renesmee, informing me that she was too ill to go to school; therefore she would not be able to drive me.

I quickly sent a message wishing her well before I changed into a plain and long black t-shirt, which was acting more like a security blanket than a fashionable piece of clothing at the moment. I grabbed my bag and jogged a bit as I slipped on my jacket in order to meet the bus.

I exchanged greetings with none of the fellow passengers and lent my head against the cool and foggy window after I found an open seat. The plastic was cold and worn beneath me and I braced myself against the edges as the driver took the necessary turns to reach the school.

I tried to keep my positive mood strong only to find my tries to be in vain. Renesmee was, quite honestly, my only friend at Forks high, which meant that my day would be boring. It was impossible to look forward to a day that would be so unbearable. She was gone every so often and no other student approached me at any time. I suspected that many of the students thought that I was some sort of introvert, because no one usually communicated with either Renesmee or me.

The day turned out to be long to say the least.

By the time I got home – I gave my thanks to the bus driver – I was starting to feel like the only purple grape left in the basket. It was times like these that I didn't think that it was too selfish to wish that someone cared for me – so much that I never felt lonely again. Renesmee was great, but we were solely friends. I wanted a companion – someone who loved me.

I shook my head and directed my attention back to cleaning the remnants of my grandmother's dinner off of her plate.

I was alone with similar threats of perpetual loneliness for the rest of the evening and was thinking so much that by the time my head hit the pillow… my cheeks hurt from frowning.

* * *

**I understand, not much happened, but I wanted to form the character so that she's understandable and relatable. **

**No worries, Paul will be coming up, just give it time. **

**Again, I should update soon. It would be great encouragement if you left a review, good or bad.**

Do you like it? Is it awful? Is it too slow and descriptive or too short and flakey? Should the charachter behave differently? Is the dialogue funny?

See, there is plenty to pick apart! Jump right in! :)


	3. Chapter 2: Double Take

**First off, I would like to thank those who took the time to review - it is very much appreciated!! :)**

**I recognize that the chapters are short, but they will continue to be kind of short until I get more written. I don't want to waste all the pre-written stuff because I've been busy lately. But I will have to get off my sorry boo-ta-ta and GET WORKING!! **

**Our favorite guy shows up in this chapter (finally), but I couldn't find his last name (not that I looked that hard). So I hope you all get a good laugh at the last name I came up with. Gotta love him. **

**Please review, they make my day :) But even if you don't, enjoy! (Remember... its okay if you like purple dinosaurs. Does anyone even get that? Oh god I'm rambling).**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Double Take**

I woke up the next morning with cautionary hope. I tried to will myself to not feel too happy or excited for the day in case Renesmee was gone again or my aunt decided to revoke her invitation for tonight. My prospects of hope could be dashed and I had not the need to give them any steam just so that I could be disappointed when they fell through later.

My unexpected and semi-delirious sunny disposition returned with a vengeance and was only bolstered when I heard my phone alert me of a text message.

"_You better be ready to go when I pick you up! Chop chop!" _was the message Renesmee sent me, so I eagerly gave into my delirious happiness.

I slipped on my jeans and black Keds, letting my hair down and, for once, adding product and put on a grey t-shirt with such vigor that I looked a bit lopsided when I analyzed myself in the mirror. I again applied a bit of make-up to my face; keeping in mind I was meeting Lisa after school. I was sure to grab my black cardigan and my keys due to the fact that I wouldn't be stopping by home before I made my way to the Rez and had instructed my grandmother to lock up before heading to bed tonight.

It would be the first time that I would be getting home long after my grandmother retired – or so I hoped. This made me feel anxious and giddy as a little girl; it made me feel normal.

I was beaming when I threw myself into the passenger seat of Renesmee's car.

"You are looking nothing short of marvelous today, Rosie. And you're so…" Renesmee contemplated for a moment," merry." Her eyes smiled and she spoke with a tone of mischief, "I knew it! Who is the lucky boy you've got your pretty eyes set on?"

I laughed – I had been correct in assuming she would jump to conclusions. "I told you already, there is no boy." Then I remembered my reason for my appearance.

"Oh! Right, almost forgot," I said this more to myself than Renesmee before I began. "I'm going to La Push to visit my aunt after school. She had visited my grandmother Wednesday and invited me over." And, naturally, I expected her to be happy for me.

But the mischief in her eyes was gone. She concentrated on the road with a thoughtful look on her face and simply whispered, "Oh."

I wasn't hurt but only very confused. I thought that maybe this ride would be a silent repeat of Wednesday's until she spoke.

"How are you getting there?" She asked, taking much more concentration than needed as she pulled into the student parking. I had gotten over the shock of how quickly we arrived at school a couple of weeks ago.

I had to think about this for a minute – because I hadn't before.

"I'm not sure. If I can't get a ride, I'll have no trouble in just walking. It's not that far away at all."

"No worries, Rosie! I can take you." She was cheery and I was glad she was out of her funk. "But I won't be able to stay." She didn't elaborate, and I didn't mind. Because whatever was bother her, she was putting aside for me.

We were silent as I listened to the news and she turned her attention to parking – which she was pretty good at. When she first drove me, I was surprised at how deftly she maneuvered the car. But like everything, I accepted it as just a Renesmee _thing._ I bounced in my seat and heard Renesmee chuckle beside me but I couldn't fight the smile that was on my face.

I knew, for whatever reason, that today was going to be splendid.

* * *

So I ended up with some difficult Biology II homework but my mood was not deterred – I had quickly planned a study session with Renesmee on Sunday. I was bursting with excitement and could practically feel it crawling off of my skin in joyous waves. I had moved slower and with more precision throughout the day just to build up the feeling, not wanting it to leave soon. Before I had reached Renesmee's car I had dragged my feet through the hallways and to the parking lot – where I continued my sluggish walking.

Renesmee joined me as I made my way sluggishly across the parking lot. She was bouncy and continued to urge me to move faster and was jumping up and down beside me the entire way. I laughed and gave in to her request and jogged to her car.

We hopped in and she started her car immediately and the warm air shooting from the vents was more than welcome.

"Where exactly are you hurrying to?" I asked, curious if her energy was due to other plans than my own.

"I'm hurrying for _you_ dear. I'm excited for you – oh, and can you _promise_ to text me how it's going?" I would've fully believed her if I hadn't heard the worry lacing her words. She was nervous, and I couldn't dream as to why. But if I'm ever supposed to know, I'm sure I'll find out eventually – but it was the feeling that she knew something I didn't that maybe I _should _know that irked me.

In the meanwhile though, I chose to run with it.

"Cross my heart." I said with a smile.

I flipped open her mirror and smoothed down my hair and made sure that I looked presentable as we drew closer to our destination.

I was bouncing in my seat by the time we passed the rickety La Push welcome sign.

"Calm yourself! Really, you would think we were visiting Santa." She was shaking her head yet I knew she wasn't bothered, but nevertheless I settled down in my seat.

We weren't going all that fast, so when we passed by a house surrounded by field and bordered by forest, it was easy to see the tall, muscular boy waving widely in from the front of the house, surprisingly shirtless. Ren ignored him and I waved politely back, reprimanding her with my eyes before I gave him a smile as we aligned with him. And when I looked at him with this smile I was amazed how I hadn't seen such a beautiful sight from further away.

He froze with his wide hand in the air and his eyes were visibly wide as they made contact with mine for what seemed like forever but was probably a mere couple of seconds. He made a step forward as if to run after us when his head snapped to the front of the house, like someone had jerked it with a string. I was turned around in my seat watching him walk slowly to the house when I was met with a loud voice.

"-sie! Rosie!" And I snapped myself around to look at her with a wide-eyed expression with a bit of embarrassment. "Dear God, Rosie, what was that all about? Where _were _you?" she didn't bother looking at the road as she looked at me with justified concern.

Instead of immediately answering, my shaking hand brought itself to clutch at my wildly beating heart and I was taking equally shaky breaths. It felt as if the boy had tied a leash to my… heart, yes that's what it was, only to let it snap with a force that left me feeling hollow. And like a reluctant toddler leaving for school, I was unfamiliar with this feeling that wasn't friendly. I didn't like the mysterious feeling at all – like something was stuck in the back of my throat and my body weak.

"Rosie…" Renesmee asked tentatively.

"I don't like this. Right here." I felt young and vulnerable as I patted my chest with my palm to better explain to her my phantom pain.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "Who was that boy? Who was he? Why?" I didn't finish my last question, seeing as it was more directed to myself.

Her eyes swam with curiosity and evaluation as she answered off-handily, "Paul Walker."

"Oh," I spoke softly and repeated his name, "Paul Walker…" There was something nice about saying his name aloud and I was confused because of this. Still there was a dull pain in my chest and I lowered my hand and took deep breaths.

"Rosie, are you positive that you're okay? Is your chest hurting?" Renesmee asked worriedly. Though she sounded hopeful, as if having chest pains was the better option than… well, I wasn't sure what, but something Renesmee didn't want.

"No, no worries Ren. Just a small pain, I probably ate something wrong." It was natural instinct to assure her that it was simply chest pains, and I felt bad that I didn't confide in her. Yet I couldn't bring myself to broach the subject of Paul. I smiled then returned my head to the window so that the roadside vegetation could witness the lie in my eyes.

"G- Okay." And she hid her relief and sounded as if she believed my half-truth.

I don't think I've felt something so abruptly _strange_ in all my life. I would've remembered the sudden hollowness, I was sure. For most of my life I'd been alone, but now, even with Renesmee at my side, I was more despairingly lonely than ever before.

We continued to sit in silence, the news dancing lightly out of the speakers, until we reached my aunt's quaint house.

It was a wonder how Renesmee got here without me repeating the directions I had given her during lunch, bit I was nonetheless grateful. Once again I was building my excitement and my fingers were tapping along the door handle awaiting the car's complete stop.

She chuckled, "tell your Aunt hello, remember to text, and I should see you Sunday."

"I won't forget it. See you then."

I was on Lisa's porch waving goodbye at my exceedingly suspicious friend in no time.

* * *

**Well, that was fun. Did you like it? I MAY have been a bit eager to get the story moving along when I wrote this, so I hope you can forgive :)**

**Review? You'll become a ninja if you do.**

Just sayin.

**By the way, the next chapter should be out this following Monday due to the fact I have absolutilzzle no time to do so before hand. **

**No worries though :) Have a fantasmifonical week!**


	4. Chapter 3: Elephants in the Room

**Looks like someone didn't update when they said they would.... :) Sorry about that, its all due to part laziness and part busy beeness. **

**I appreciated the reviews, thank you very much! I hope I didn't completely ruin this chapter, but I just decided to get through this part and just get to writing. **

**(And yes, I do enjoy writing this very much :D)**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**And without further ado...**

* * *

Lisa lived alone in a small yellow house with only one neighbor, and even they lived a mile away, further from the beach. She kept the house nice and I smiled when I saw the garden she had started by the white washed porch. There was a wicker love seat and rocking chair, and I wondered if she ever used them. Her small red car sat in the gravel driveway, the same car I saw the last time I saw her.

It had been two years since she visited my grandmother and me – grandpa had died a year before that. We had lived in a small town in Kansas then, and Lisa drove all the way from La Push, Washington, simply to see us.

She has the dark, rich skin and hair like every other Native American, such as my grandparents (I was only half, thanks to my deceased father). She kept her hair either braided or down the whole week she had visited us, and she was always smiling – even when she and grandmother reminisced about grandpa and my dead parents.

We'd gotten along great, we always had, and after she left we would either write or call once a week. I didn't tell her much about my empty life and was always eager to listen to her own stories. She had a passion for studying the Quileute heritage and always spoke about her friends or told me tales about the elders or the people living on the reservation. Occasionally she would tell me a legend or two, and I could practically see their history playing out before my very eyes. She was only thirty-three yet my aunt had and old soul and they came to life because of this.

I knocked on the door three sharp times and waited only a couple of seconds before I was pulled into the house and embraced by my enthusiastic aunt.

"Lisa!" I exclaimed, literally rocking her back and forth with my enthusiasm. She steadied me and looked down at me with the knowing smile that I hadn't realized I had missed so much.

"Rosie, you are as beautiful as ever. It's been two years too long." Her brown eyes sparkled and I pulled her in for a hug once more.

We simply talked for an hour as we sat in her small kitchen - well, I was sitting and she was finishing making an assortment of desserts. I spied two pies, an apple crisp and a chocolate sheet cake, of coarse all looking delicious. I was about to inquire as to why she had suddenly become a maniac baker when the phone rang.

She dusted off her floury hands before answering.

"Hello?" She answered cheerfully.

I could hear the voice of someone on the other line while Lisa conversed with him or her.

"Oh why of coarse! Emily, how could I forget?" Her voice was cheery and a smile graced her face until she paused as the person on the other line – Emily – spoke. "I'm sure she will but why…" her hand suddenly flew to her mouth in shock and she turned away. Her voice became hushed and she stayed frozen, as if I would be able to tell what she was saying by her movements alone. I'm sure she would have left the room if the phone had been cordless.

"You mean… but it only could've been a second… Paul? Are you sure?"

I straightened up when I heard the name of the boy that Renesmee and I had passed earlier today.

She continued, still turned away from me and wrapping the cord around her finger. "I'll be sure to do so. Okay… okay, goodbye." The conversation ended abruptly and I sat in expectant silence before she turned around with a smile plastered onto her face. Her hands held onto each other like many people do when they are happy and excited, but she just looked like she was holding herself together.

"That was my friend. She's hosting a bonfire for the reservation at her place tonight. And since you're already here, how about you just stay awhile longer and you can come along with me?" She started to wrap the apple pie in aluminum foil as she said this, albeit a bit shaken, occasionally glancing over at me as she spoke.

Why not go? Pro – I could see, maybe even meet this Paul guy. Con – I could see or meet this Paul guy.

Decisions, decisions.

"Sure, I've never been to a bonfire before." I said casually, in hopes of not giving away my real motivation. She nodded and all was well.

We chatted about my school life until I managed to end that particular path of the conversation. It would have ended shortly and would eventually become awkward, considering that I didn't have much of a school life at all. It may have been shallow but I didn't want my aunt finding out I didn't have many friends and wasn't involved in anything – I avoided the topic of Renesmee in case she started to wonder why she was the only friend I mentioned. And so our conversation went slowly along until it eventually died.

We settled into a comfortable silence as she continued to wrap the desserts, humming all the while. I shook my head as the timer beeped and she pulled out another batch of cookies – I began to suspect that she was preparing to feed an army. Worry bloomed in my heart when I started to imagine how many people were actually going. I prayed to God that Lisa wouldn't leave for a second in the case that someone would actually want to talk to me, commonly known as Miss Socially Inept. My worries were all put to the side when I remembered exactly who my interest was focused on in the first place.

"So…" and I thought about how to ask my next question candidly, "who is Paul?" She was silent and I continued to explain myself hurriedly, "I heard you mention him on the phone. I mean, its not like I'm vying for information or anything, it's simply curiosity."

Lisa was busy balancing platters and didn't see my hands fly to my red face in exasperation – could I have been anymore obvious? I see a guy for five seconds and I've already transformed into a creep.

She didn't seem to notice my flood of an explanation and continued to try to place the desserts into a tote bag.

"Oh, well…he's…" she pondered on this for a second. "I believe him to be a bit older than you. He's a handsome young man but is known for having a temper. He's funny, like all of the boys," and she didn't go on to tell me who they were, "but still, when you light his fire…" She only shook her head and started to move the most recent batch of cookies onto a metal grate.

I decided to simply forget about trying to hide my interest when I asked another question concerning Paul.

"Will he be going to the bonfire?" She continued to place the cookies onto the grate but I saw her shoulders and neck tense, and heard her breathe hitch. What did I say…?

"I'm sure that he is." She said this as if she knew something I did not, but she didn't go on to elaborate.

I sighed, disappointed that I couldn't find a way to inconspicuously fish for more about Paul, and got up out of my seat to help her organize the desserts as she put yet another batch of cookies into the oven.

"What time are we leaving?" I inquired as I wrapped the first batch of cookies in aluminum foil.

"About 6:30." She informed me while setting the temperature.

"What time does the bonfire start?" I continued with my questions as I placed the cookies into another bag.

"People start to show up around 7:30 to 8:00." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh." My eyes widened. I wasn't good at these social things and going to the bonfire in the first place was pushing it. What was I supposed to do for an hour and a half?! Worse, what if Emily Uley didn't even like me? Who was I supposed to talk to, because I'm sure Lisa wouldn't let me follow her around the whole time, despite my hopes that she would.

We continued to gather the desserts until it was finally time to leave. I had imagined about twenty failed scenarios of how the night would go as we drove in her dessert filled car. The ride wasn't long and we didn't talk much, which left me to stress even more about how tonight would go.

We finally arrived and I was surprised to find that it was the very same house that I had first seen Paul. It was a small cabin-looking house with an open porch with a screen door.

Lisa balanced two pies and a platter of cookies while I was given the sheet cake, apple crisp and another batch of cookies to take care of. We still had one more platter and a pie to retrieve from the back of the car. It was quite a task actually getting to the door but we somehow managed to not drop anything.

"We're here!" Lisa called through the screen before coaxing it open with her hip and going ahead. I barely managed to slip in behind her before it shut on me.

I could smell that something mouth-watering was being cooked in the kitchen, where I assumed Emily was. I didn't lift my head away from watching the wobbling food and Lisa's feet in fear of dropping everything and making a fool out of myself. I heard someone, who I assumed to be Emily, call out a greeting to my aunt and followed both my aunt's feet and Emily's voice into the kitchen. I was vaguely aware that there were people in the adjoining living room but I couldn't bring myself to chance a glance.

I was sure to concentrate on balancing the desserts (and congratulating myself for being so observant of the ground) as Lisa introduced me.

"Right here is Rosie. And I have to get the rest from the car, I'll be right back. You can start unwrapping the desserts Rosie." She said warmly and I nodded and smiled, but wondered off handily if she could even see it.

I saw her quick feet leave the room and I turned around to try to feel a counter so that I could set down the desserts. But of course, my foot caught on an unseen chair and I vaulted forward. I brought myself out of the fall, spun and set the food on the counter beside me, all quite miraculously. I had to stand still for a moment in order for my mind to catch up with the situation before I unthinkingly congratulated myself.

"Yes!" I exclaimed in triumph and relief as my fist shot into the air in victory, forgetting that I was in the presence of people.

I remembered this as I heard the silence that surrounded me – everyone had gone quiet. I slowly lowered my fist and turned around to find the whole confines of both the kitchen and the living room staring at me incredulously. I couldn't quite face anyone directly but saw that there were many more people than I had thought. I held my hands behind my back and smiled sheepishly, hoping that I hadn't ruined my first impression.

And then they erupted in laughter.

I tried to bite the smile from my lips while I blushed and studied the floor. I lifted my eyes and smiled at the giggling Emily before looking toward the other entrance from the kitchen that I had originally entered from, feeling someone's presence. And then I saw him, and I couldn't look away.

There stood Paul, staring at my with a look that made me want to burst. His eyes were smiling along with his mouth and it was a wonder how much joy was able to be contained. His eyes were a deep brown that threatened to become black and I couldn't tear myself away even to look at the rest of him – it seems that I was mesmerized. I subconsciously recognized that the laughter had died down and I felt a number of eyes trained on me, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

And then my line of sight was blocked by a woman and I stopped myself from looking around her shoulder. That was when I saw the three bright scars that ran across the left side of her face, and I stopped myself from staring too long. They were wide and long yet when I looked into her happy, brown eyes all I could think was how they accentuated her beauty.

She swept her bangs out of her hair before speaking, "Hello, I'm Emily Uley; you must be Rosie Shields, Lisa's niece." I saw her smile and my worry of being left alone vanished.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." We shook hands, and when I studied her again I didn't see her scars, I saw her smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Thank you for bringing in the desserts. And I must say that save was pretty impressive." She said with a chuckle, referring to my near-fall. She moved to the oven and checked on whatever was in it before turning to me once again.

"Oh, well thank you. I didn't want my aunt's work to go to waste." I said with a blush. I covertly let my eyes wonder over her shoulder to find that Paul was no longer there. It was hard not to let my small fade, but I felt it falter and I hoped Emily didn't notice.

I saw her sympathetic expression and knew that she did in fact see the disappointment grace my face. But she gave me a reassuring smile and set her hand upon my shoulder and turned me toward the people in the living room who didn't even pretend like they weren't watching and listening.

"So let's start with the introductions." She said warmly.

And I was stunned. I guess there weren't as many people as I had originally thought; merely there was more body _mass_. There were people lounging around the room, and I spied a little toddler hiding behind a massive leg.

The boys in the living room were enormous. They all had the same, dark, olive skin and were extremely well built, some more muscular than others. They were all shockingly tall, like Paul, though the height varied. They were gigantic! If I really studied them, I would guess them to be around my age or a few years older, but because of their enormity I wasn't able to tell.

"That's Jared, on the couch with his girlfriend, Kim." Jared waved the huge arm that wasn't around Kim's shoulders and grinned widely while Kim smiled softly and gave a little wave. Jared continued to smile as he went back to wrapping a strand of her dark, long hair around his finger.

Then Emily indicated to the other couple in the loveseat, who had been conversing with Jared and Kim.

"That's Seth and his girlfriend, Sarah." I could tell by the boy's face that he was the closest to my age, though he was still pretty ginormous**. **He seemed very bouncy and welcoming and waved enthusiastically, while Sarah nodded solemnly and immediately turned her attention back to Seth.

Emily then turned my attention to the two boys leaning against the wall by the coffee table, one with the little child, who seemed to be about eight, hanging onto his leg.

"That's Claire hanging onto Quil. And then that's Embry." Claire was a darling little girl with curly, dark brown hair and wide brown eyes. She hid behind Quil's large leg while I waved at her. Quil and Embry both smiled friendly, waving their large hands.

"And then this is Matt." He was sitting on the floor at the foot of the couch. He gave me a small smirk from where he was, and seemed to be a couple of years older than I – along with most everyone else.

"Everyone, this is Rosie." There were hellos and greetings, and I felt welcomed as I nodded my regards to everyone. I was still a bit embarrassed about almost falling, and I could tell by their smiles that they found my embarrassment amusing.

Emily led me back further into the kitchen and continued our conversation.

"My husband Sam should be home any time now, he's running… errands." It was as if she forgot to say the last word, and I quirked an eyebrow as her back was turned.

I couldn't help but bite my lips once again to stop the question I so desperately wanted to ask that wanted to spill out.

She caught this as she turned back and gave me an amused look before saying, "And you have yet to meet Paul, but he'll be back later." And she didn't excuse his absence, which flared my curiosity yet again.

Lisa suddenly walked into the room with the last desserts in her arms, and I was surprised that I didn't notice how long she had been gone.

"Lisa, where have you been?" I asked while she set down the two dishes.

"Oh, I just ran into Paul outside, I had to talk to him for a minute." She answered like it was no big deal.

I spun on my heel to turn my attention to unwrapping the foil on the cookie platter in order to prevent myself from running outside so that maybe _I _could bump into the mystery that is Paul.

I heard the two women chuckle behind me and I shot them a glare over my shoulder, which only succeeded in making them laugh more.

I spent a while talking with Emily in the kitchen, as Lisa caught up with the others in the living room, before Sam walked through the door. I knew it was him because, except for the fact that I'm not a _complete_ moron, he walked with authority and looked older than everyone else. His hair was cropped and his eyes were sharp and serious, but when he saw Emily it was as if someone just handed him the world and his dark eyes brightened. It was a look that broke your heart just a little bit.

He was almost immediately at her side, whispering in her ear as she smiled beautifully.

"Oh Sam, this is _Rosie_." She introduced me as if my name was supposed to mean something. What is with these people and their double meanings today? "Rosie, this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you." I said and shifted my feet, feeling intimidated by his large presence – he was no smaller than the other boys, in fact he seemed larger.

He didn't smile and instead nodded his regards. It was silent for a moment as he stared at me, sizing me up. I didn't blink, in case I was in an undeclared staring contest, but he turned his attentions to the people in the living room and I blinked rapidly in order to relieve my dry eyes.

For the next I hour I waited on my toes for the one person I came here to meet while everyone else waited for the sky to darken and for the bonfire to commence. By now most everyone had arrived and I guessed that there were about twenty people in total. I was introduced to all of them but remembered only a few, including the group from earlier. I was thankful that many of them were of average size and weren't huge and intimidating giants like the others.

There wasn't much to do considering I was left to sit all by my lonesome on a log near the recently lit bonfire. So I spent much of my time creating Dr. Seuss-like rhymes about the people around me. I took their appearance and attitude into consideration, and was rather proud of myself for some of the rhymes. Lisa had stayed inside, helping Emily, but was determined that I stay outside in order to mingle.

I was too shy to simply walk up to someone and strike up a conversation so I instead made up a score of the state of affairs:

Awesome Dr. Seuss Rhymes = 16. Mingle Time = 0

I felt a multitude of stares and glancing eyes as I drifted into my thoughts but I gladly let them continue – I didn't mind. It wasn't as if I'd see many of these people very often – or ever again for that matter.

Twilight had already come and passed and it was now dark enough that I thought we were permitted to begin the… well, bonfiring. But these people seemed to be a group that was accustomed to staying up later. I didn't exactly know what bonfire protocol was, but Lisa assured me a one point that it would start only a bit later.

Because I allowed myself to become immersed in my thoughts, I nearly didn't notice someone had come to stand before me. From where I was sitting, I knew it was one of the giants due to the fact that at eye level all I could see were a pair of jeans. But I knew exactly which one it was, I felt his presence. Finally, after all of this waiting…

* * *

**There you have it! Hope it wasn't too horrible.**

**Review, it brings a smile to my face! Wouldn't even mind a "purple dinosaur"!**

**Btw, does anybody else watch Supernatural? I nearly went crazy after the last episode!**

**Have a good week!**


	5. Chapter 4: Stopped Short

**Wow, I suck. I've just been caught up in life and a little uninspired. I crashed into a road block and the story had to go to the hospital for a while. **

**- I hope I described the imprinting and the emotions tied to it well enough. Its difficult considering its like, life altering :)**

**- Just to confirm some questions, yes, people are kind of nervous/anxious/worried/scared for Rosie when it comes to her and Paul. It may seem strange but will be explained. I have to get some drama started somehow!**

**- Thank you to all who have reviewed, you're wonderful. Very supportive. I took some advice and I hope I bettered the story. See people? Advice/appropriate criticism = Narnia cookies!**

**- And thank you to people who have put this story on alert/favorite - I understand that reviews are sometimes time consuming or unnecessary.**

***I totally just copied and pasted "unnecessary" from word cause I could'nt spell it. This is my life, man.**

**ON WITH IT NOW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I never have these. But I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

I had to lean back on my hands to make myself comfortable enough to meet his gaze. I took the opportunity to finally scan his face before I met his eyes. He was even more incredibly handsome than I had remembered – his lips were neither too full nor too thin and his jaw was strong. Describing his attraction would be impossible – I couldn't put my finger on it, but he had _something_ that took in me in and wouldn't let go. I was abruptly pulled out of my trance when he spoke, his voice low and rough.

"See something you like?" His lips formed a smug little smirk but as I looked into his eyes I saw that something in that smugness was missing, and in its place was admiration. Just the way his eyes settled on mine led me to this conclusion, but I pushed the very thought away that he could be admiring me very quickly.

"Oh, well…" and I blushed as I tore my eyes away from his heavy gaze so that I could try in vain to collect myself. I couldn't bear to face him as I shrugged; it was difficult for me to deny that I did, if truth be told, see something that I liked. That is, I couldn't face him until I felt him take a seat beside me on the log.

I peeked under the hair that had fallen into my face as he made himself comfortable and relaxed. Though the way he pulled the grass out of the ground in an anxious manner denied his outward demeanor.

"Hi, I don't think that we've actually met. I'm Rosie Shields, Lisa's niece." I extended a trembling hand to him and before I could pull it away to stop its shaking he clutched it with his own, much warmer, hand. My small hand was enclosed in his large one, and I could feel the surprising heat radiating from him like the fire in front of us. I watched our hands as they shook, and he continued to hold mine tightly before I looked up at him and he slowly retracted it. His eyes bore into mine as he spoke lowly.

"I'm Paul, Paul Walker. It's great to finally meet you." He said this as if he had been waiting for this moment for years.

The way his eyes looked at me made me blush and I quickly turned my attention to my twiddling thumbs. I again peeked at him from the corner of my eye only to find him staring back at me as if someone just gave him the world and he hadn't a clue as to what to do with it. I was caught in his stare; like the more I looked in his eyes the more I could _know _him. It was titillating to finally be this close to him and meet him, for this feeling of revelation to _finally _meet me halfway. Paul Walker was special. I saw determination flash in his eyes and he was about to speak when someone shrieked my name.

"Rosie!" Lisa shrieked this like someone trying to contain their fear, like someone hiding something. I saw the anger in Paul's eyes before my head snapped to see her standing further away just outside the front door of the house, stiff as a stick and stricken with an unknown shock.

"I…I need you for a minute? Now?" She sounded unsure of herself and I couldn't help but resent her from pulling me away from this mystery of a man. I felt like crying from exasperation – was I never going to be able to talk to Paul? Ever?

I couldn't meet the eyes that I could feel watching me intensely as I spoke, "Well…" my voice was shaky and I coughed to regain my dignity. "Well," I repeated, "I hope to talk to you soon?"

There was a heavy pause before he answered and I couldn't help but hang on to his every breath, capturing them as my own.

"I'll make sure of it." He said with a strange intensity that I've never witnessed before.

I nodded dumbly and quickly stood up and swiftly turned around to make my way to Lisa. I looked over my shoulder to see him with his head bent down with his elbows resting on his knees and yet I saw the tilt of his head and the spark in his eyes as he watched me go. I smiled sheepishly at him and waved pathetically and blushed when he smirked in return.

With every step I made I felt like I was voluntarily ripping a vital limb off and leaving it behind. My heart fluttered with the thought of seeing Paul again and it sank when I was reminded that I was only distancing myself from him as I neared Lisa. She looked torn, or rather, she was confused and left wanting. She didn't look herself – her eyes were frightened and her lips were set in a grim, worrying line. She grimaced as I took my last steps to meet her and I guessed that she was trying to smile.

"Are you okay Lisa?" I asked concerned, my own troubles put aside.

"Mhm," she tried to assure me, her lips white as they tightened. Again she grimaced and I worried further when I spied her wringing hands and her eyes that seemed to be caught by a tennis ball – back and forth they went, trying to keep up with an imaginary game.

I was about to question her again but held myself back when she suddenly turned to me with pleading eyes like she knew what I was thinking and she was begging me not to. I sighed, let it go and decided that she would reveal her little secret when she wanted to and that I might as well worry about other things.

"Anyways. Sorry to cut your night short Rosie, but I just found out that I have to work early in the morning and I'm going to have to get home. I know you were having fun but since you don't have another ride home…" I could hear the sincerity in her voice and released her of her worrying.

"No worries Lisa, I've had a long day anyways and I'm pretty tired." I lied smoothly; a small smile upon my lips that I hope didn't hold the regret that I felt. It wasn't that I was having fun; it was that feeling that wanted to drag me back to the boy on the log. I could still remember how the moment I looked into his eyes I felt like I was finally thriving and becoming myself.

But, I reasoned, if I waited my whole life to feel like that, I could wait a little longer. The scary thing is that I have no idea when I'll see him again.

My mind was filled with _him, him, him. _

"Okay, we'll… lets go!" She commanded suspiciously, quickly making her way down the porch steps and toward her car. I stood frozen for a moment, my mouth hanging open, a little shocked that she wasn't even taking the time to politely say farewell to the other guests, her friends. I looked back at the house behind me, knowing that Emily was in there, and I wanted to say how glad I was to meet her until I heard a short honk from behind me.

I turn around and for a moment it feels like the warm, smoky air has condensed as if to hold me there. I feel eyes burning the back of my neck, burning my very _being_, but then Lisa's honk scares me back to reality and I jog to the car, not wanting to upset her. She stares ahead as we drive away from the bonfire as I stare behind us, watching the world being pulled away.

XXX

I woke up to the sound of consistent ringing and a foggy mind. I thought for one confused moment that it was strange that my alarm was going off considering I hadn't set it last night and reached over to my bedside table and smacked it a couple of times. I stopped this as soon as I realized that the ringing was indeed my phone, which was, unfortunately, on my desk located on the other side of my room.

A tortured groan escapes my lips as I throw off my covers and slide out of bed. My feet drag across the carpet and I scorn the person calling me at nine o'clock in the morning. I sigh as I grab the phone blindly and answer.

"Hello?" I ask wearily.

"Rosie! Did I wake you up?" Renesmee inquired, sounding curious yet not waiting for an answer. "I'm very sorry but I'm feeling motivated to complete the tasks set out for me today."

Of course. When Renesmee feels motivated, I'm dragged along with her.

"No problem," I mumble, but managing to sound bright through the sleepiness. "So what did you want?"

"I know that we planned to get together tomorrow, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to Seattle to shop with me today." She asked casually, and I could picture her busying herself with cleaning or reading, preoccupied.

For a split second, a second that left me confused, I thought of saying no and running down to La Push… but I soon shook the idea out of my head, not wanting to pass up a chance of spending time with Renesmee. I was baffled at how abruptly the concept of time had changed for me – my mind automatically found free time in the near future to visit the town that now summoned me.

There was a slight pause as I caught up with my thoughts, the words not making their way out of my mouth. I dismissed the trail my mind had gone down and decided to revisit the matter later and give my attention to my friend.

"Oh, that sounds great. What time?" I asked enthusiastically, suddenly anxious to get out of the rainy town of Forks.

"Twelve o'clock," She clucked, content with my excitement.

"Okay then, I'll start getting ready. See you then." I stated quickly, hanging up after she said her farewell.

I proceeded to set my alarm for ten o'clock – two hours from now – slide into bed, slip under the beckoning covers, bury my head in my pillows and fall fast asleep.

Sane people do not call at eight o'clock in the morning, but then again, when I became friends with Renesmee, sanity is not something I signed up for.

XXX

Renesmee and I left at noon, having already eaten an early lunch we decided to make the most of the daylight. I had run out of the front door with a last shouted goodbye to my grandmother and practically dove into the car. Ever since she had called I was an excited mess, jumping around and getting ready. I felt like a little girl dressing up to go visit relatives on a holiday – I didn't go to the city often due to the lack of necessity to drive up there for anything.

It was a bit sad at how enthusiastic I was about the whole endeavor. My sunny disposition seemed to have its mysterious effect on my appearance as I got ready for the day. I put on makeup and let my hair fall out of my bun in waves that usually looked unkempt but now looked tame and shiny. I slipped on a pair of worn and ripped jeans that hugged my legs but had to settle with a comfortable and warm hoodie to protect myself from the inevitable rain. I dug around for my favorite, plain, v-neck, grey hoodie that hugged me perfectly – it was the most comforting piece of clothing I own.

I worked at the double knot that the laces of my black Keds had been tied into, cursing myself for the habit. Many people find double knots to be handy, but when mixed with the habit of slipping off your shoes instead of untying them can be time consuming. It wouldn't be so annoying if it wasn't because of my own renowned laziness. I sighed in relief as I finally got them on my feet and rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. The minty flavor of the paste was fresh and my eyes flashed with a giddy glare – everything was brightening my day. First the small trip, then the victory over my shoe laces… everything was _nice._

I had said my farewell to my grandmother and was just slipping on my little charm necklace – a little gold tag left blank – when I heard the horn from Renesmee's car. I grabbed my satchel from its comfortable post by the front door and I was gone.

She all but pounced on me as soon as I flew into the car.

"How did last night go?" She asked, pulling away from my house and driving away. I sighed, mentally debating whether it was essential to tell her that I'd gone insane or not. People did not usually react well to that sort of information.

I fidgeted in my seat as I answered, "Fine, I guess. The people are nice but Lisa had to leave early… and there isn't really that much to say."

I shrugged and turned my face to look out the window that was decorated with drops of rain that raced across the glass fluidly, capturing my attention.

"Well its good that you were able to see Lisa, I'm sure she appreciated you going down there." She said, prompting me to continue the conversation.

I sighed with happiness, remembering how good it felt to see my aunt again after such a long time. "Yeah, it was so great to see her again – I forgot how much I missed her." I chuckled sadly.

"So…" She began, and I could tell she was trying to get me to reveal something, "Did you meet any of her friends?"

I tried to appear unfeigned as I answered, "Yes, there were more people than I anticipated" I hoped that I could continue to keep my new infatuation a secret if I could focus on everything else but Paul.

She indicated to me to continue, and I obliged.

"Um, I met Emily and Sam – nice couple. Actually, there were a few couples; Jared and Kim, Seth and Sarah. I think that's it, I could be forgetting someone. Emily introduced me to them and Quil, Embry and Matt. Oh! And Claire, she's this cute little toddler, very adorable." I rambled, pausing every once in a while to remember names. I completely left Paul out of the list, not wanting her to be the least bit suspicious of me. Lord knows Renesmee can sniff out any withheld information.

She nodded, but I couldn't help but feel that she wasn't satisfied with my information. I decided to ignore the feeling and continue on with my story – the feeling of excitement had returned as I remembered everything from last night.

"But Renesmee, you should have seen them! They were so large – I swear they were the tallest and buffest people I've ever seen. I can't begin to describe them, it's unbelievable." She looked bemused as I went on about them, a smile gracing her lips but something else was shining in her eyes, something I couldn't label.

"And Lisa and Emily made a ridiculous amount of food. I didn't stay long enough to see if everything got eaten but I couldn't imagine that ever happening. But it was all delicious of course – they're amazing cooks."

And that's how it continued for an hour and a half until we reached Seattle. She eventually joined me in my rambles as I began to venture onto other topics. We laughed and shared until we pulled into a parking garage in downtown Seattle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope it lives up to your standards. **

**To prove that I will indeed be updating again (hopefully soon, but not until after the 20th), here are some preview thingys:**

**- Rosie will be introduced to the Cullens. **

**- She does something slightly out of character, will see Paul again. **

**- We are introduced to a douche-y character next time. Hip hip hooray! **

******** What do you guys think about me not going into that much detail about the Seattle trip? Do you guys want that to be a main thing next chapter or not? Cause that story line is emtpy, but I can find some substantial event to happen on their trip if you want. **

**Just like Journey says - Any way you want it, thats the way you need it!**

**Please review, it helps out! Or you can just prove you're just as crazy as I am by not writing anything relevant, I enjoy those :)**


	6. Ball of JubilationUpdating Again

**Welp.**

**Alright. A little explanation? I was very unmotivated and I felt like I had so many ideas that I couldn't write them down and/or write them well. Do you guys know what I mean? **

**Awkward? ****Nope! I'm sorry for not updating in forever but I am now back on track! I'm very excited to continue the story and I hope newcomers and those who favorited/alerted/reviewed are all pleased with this chapter!**

**1. Sorry if it sucks. Really. **

**2. Review. I mean, do I deserve it? Maybe not. But they really make me feel like daisies and sunshine. For real.**

**AHHH P.S. P.S.! Some of the things that I said would be in this chapter the last time I posted will not be in this chapter.**

Sorry for the psych out!

* * *

I had said my farewell to my grandmother and was just slipping on my little charm necklace – a little gold tag left blank – when I heard the horn from Renesmee's car. I grabbed my satchel from its comfortable post by the front door and I was gone.

She all but pounced on me as soon as I flew into the car.

"How did last night go?" She asked, pulling away from my house and driving away. I sighed, mentally debating whether it was essential to tell her that I'd gone insane or not. People did not usually react well to that sort of information.

I fidgeted in my seat as I answered, "Fine, I guess. The people are nice but Lisa had to leave early… and there isn't really that much to say."

I shrugged and turned my face to look out the window that was decorated with drops of rain that raced across the glass fluidly, capturing my attention.

"Well its good that you were able to see Lisa, I'm sure she appreciated you going down there." She said, prompting me to continue the conversation.

I sighed with happiness, remembering how good it felt to see my aunt again after such a long time. "Yeah, it was so great to see her again – I forgot how much I missed her." I chuckled sadly.

"So…" She began, and I could tell she was trying to get me to reveal something, "Did you meet any of her friends?"

I tried to appear unfeigned as I answered, "Yes, there were more people than I anticipated" I hoped that I could continue to keep my new infatuation a secret if I could focus on everything else but Paul.

She indicated to me to continue, and I obliged.

"Um, I met Emily and Sam – nice couple. Actually, there were a few couples; Jared and Kim, Seth and Sarah. I think that's it, I could be forgetting someone. Emily introduced me to them and Quil, Embry and Matt. Oh! And Claire, she's this cute little toddler, very adorable." I rambled, pausing every once in a while to remember names. I completely left Paul out of the list, not wanting her to be the least bit suspicious of me. Lord knows Renesmee can sniff out anything.

She nodded, but I couldn't help but feel that she wasn't satisfied with my information. I decided to ignore the feeling and continue on with my story – the feeling of excitement had returned as I remembered everything from last night.

"But Renesmee, you should have seen them! They were so large – I swear they were the tallest, largest people I've ever seen. I can't begin to describe them, it's unbelievable." She looked bemused as I went on about them, a smile gracing her lips but I couldn't help but notice there was something in her eyes that I couldn't label.

So I changed the subject even though I desired to rant about the amazing mass of the people I had met. "And Lisa and Emily made a ridiculous amount of food. I didn't stay long enough to see if everything got eaten but I couldn't imagine that ever happening. But it was all delicious of course – they're amazing cooks."

And that's how it continued for an hour and a half until we reached Seattle. She eventually joined me in my rambles as I began to venture onto other topics. We laughed and shared until we pulled into a parking garage in downtown Seattle. I felt the anticipation of arrival, the final realization that I had left the confines of rainy, gloomy Forks as she pulled into an empty parking space. There were many that were left empty – Seattle seemed to be unpopular this weekend, but I welcomed the fact that there wasn't going to be a swarm of people.

We grab our bags; Renesmee carries a sleek designer bag as I swing my worn satchel around and we walk out of the dank garage and into the sunny streets of Seattle arm in arm. It's become natural for us to hook elbows as we walk around school and it seems natural to do it here – it's something that I haven't noticed until recently, maybe due to the fact that loners don't usually have another elbow to hook on to. I looked over at her and smile, and when she gives me that contagious grin I know that she understands that we had finally found that fabled, sought after and comfortable friendship that had evaded the both of us for many years.

"Should we shop or eat first? I wouldn't mind either." Renesmee asked, leaving the choice to me.

I contemplated, weighing the pros and cons and quickly figuring that it didn't matter in the first place. "I say we shop. I'm not that hungry, are you?"

"Not at all." She said with a smirk that left me wondering what was so amusing.

We walked a few blocks until we reached what would be considered the shopping district, or downtown. The sun was out and the air held inviting warmth, provoking a smile to spread across our faces as we witnessed the rare calm that seemed to envelope the streets. Children laughed as their doting parents watched on, groups of girls window shopped, couples strolled along hand in hand and I was about to die from disbelief. I've traveled to Seattle during the late hours of the evening once for my grandmother's medicine and it was a much faster paced social spectrum that I had encountered.

"What first?" I ask, a bit out of my element but eager for the adventure.

Renesmee looks at me like I broke a sacred rule, "_Clothes_, Rosie_, clothes_."

I chuckle at her intensity as she drags me along the wide sidewalk.

And that's how it was for almost seven hours. Yes, we shopped for clothes, but the amount of clothes we tried on and Renesmee bought made my jaw drop. I could hardly see her hands under the colorful array of shopping bag straps and handles. We hopped from shop to shop and bombarded the dressing rooms with giggles and dismal, horrible model poses in front of rooms full of mirrors. Any other time I might have been embarrassed but our spontaneity grabbed us and we had no defense against it. Shop after shop we would invade, searching for whatever we desired. After clothes were shoes, then a short break to get food, and back to the grind.

It would have been exhausting if I didn't have so much fun with Renesmee. My mind was far away from Forks and I was consumed in judging outfits and picking out shoes. Renesmee bought bag after bag full of clothes, shoes, jewelry and all sorts of products, all of which overpowered my two light bags consisting of two notebooks and a sweater that Renesmee made me buy with threat of torture. The notebooks were leather bound with parchment paper – one was lined, the other not. The sweater was thick and soft, surrounding me with what I imagined material made from clouds.

My purchases exhausted my $30.00 budget and with anyone else with as much money to their disposal as Renesmee I might have been humbled or embarrassed but that wasn't the case. Over the duration of our short friendship she's taught me to throw away some of my shallow insecurities and therefore embarrassment was never present. We had fun because of the company, not the material things.

It was interesting to watch Renesmee shop and I realized early in the day that not only was this an escape for me, but for her as well. She laughed louder and looked lighter than I've seen her in a while.

But there was a moment that made me step back and realize that she only looked lighter because there had been something weighing her down – something that had to do with me. We were sitting in a small diner, happy to have found a booth in the back and out of the way, eating salads and chatting when there was a lull in the conversation.

We had been in an easy silence for a while when I looked up to find her staring at me. She diverted her gaze quickly but I was troubled with the look I had caught in her eyes before she had pulled them away. It was like she was waiting for an impending doom, as if there was a literal bucket above my head waiting to overturn and cover me in blackness. It was as if she desperately needed to tell me something and I could've sworn she was going to reach out to me but I would never know. I had never fully realized how much she cared for me until I saw the desperation and concern in her large eyes.

She brushed it off quite impressively but I was left with a heavy heart the rest of the day. It was a lingering feeling, one that allowed me to get somewhat into the excursion but stayed by my side constantly.

It was already six o'clock before we decided to head back to Forks, our feet heavy but our faces alight. We loaded the mass of bags and boxes into the trunk, chuckling at how much Renesmee had acquired in such a short time. My own bags fit behind the passenger seat, sitting neatly on the floor, and we sped away from the fun, dimming day and into the eager evening.

"I hate to say this, but I can't wait to get back to Forks." I confess, laying my head against the rest, my elbow leaning heavily on the arm rest.

Renesmee chuckles, "I understand completely."

A small smile commandeers my lips because I realize that sometimes Renesmee and I don't need words to explain, we simply understand.

For once Renesmee is listening to something other than the news and plays her favorite mix of classical music. The notes float over our silence, enhancing it rather than disturbing it. Our conversation rises and falls like the music, piano then forte. The roadside is less visible than it was this morning, but it's just as easy to get lost in. I'm staring out into the passing scenes when Renesmee speaks.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks me genuinely, and she sounds curious.

I hate how my blush betrays me when I lie, "I was just thinking about what my grandmother was doing right now. She's probably watching a Grey's Anatomy rerun."

While that may be true, it was definitely not what was on my mind. Instead I had been immersed in day dreams of finding a reason to head to La Push, and then recreating meetings with the main attraction, Paul Walker. I'm not usually such a romantic and I'm a little angry for myself for the self-inflicted torture. Its like my mind can't get enough of him, but my heart can't handle it.

"Your grandma likes Grey's Anatomy?" Her head is contemplatively cocked to the side, and I giggle at the comical sight.

"Yup. She said that it allows her to feel the drama and not have to actually live it. It gets her out of the house for a while, I guess." I explain with a sad smile, meeting her own proud one before she speaks again.

"The woman knows how to party."

We finally reach Forks around 8:00 after two gas stations stops (the first for a tank refill and the second due to the lost battle against my bladder).

We just pass the Forks Welcome Sign when Renesmee surprisingly asks, "You don't have to, but do you want to spend the night at my house tonight?"

It's surprising because while we have spent a handful of nights at my house, I've never stepped foot in the Cullen's.

"I'd love to. Are you sure I can?" I ask tentatively, wondering if it would be allowed.

She rolls her eyes and reassures me, "Completely, don't worry about it. Esme and Carlisle love company."

I can't help but doubt that.

Sure, Carlisle was a perfectly welcoming and quite handsome man whenever I had to take my grandmother to him for her doctor's appointments, but considering that Renesmee has never invited me over before now does not put me at ease.

"Okay, sounds good. But can you take me to my house so I can get some stuff first?" No way was I going to fall asleep in these jeans.

"Of course!" Renesmee responded enthusiastically, her mood jumping up from my agreement.

She parked in the driveway, turning the engine off but keeping the heat and stereo on.

"I'll wait out here while you run in."

I nodded and ran off into the house, attempting to be quick so that she didn't have to wait long. I rushed around the rooms, grabbing some gym shorts and a tee for pajamas, a change of clothes for tomorrow, face wash, a toothbrush and toothpaste, my cell charger and stuffed it all into one of my larger bags. I peeked in the bathroom mirror for a second to find that my cheeks were rosy and my eyes were glinting with excitement and nervousness, my skin practically humming.

Shaking my anxiousness off, I briskly made my way to my grandmother's room, turning off lights that I had left on earlier as I passed. I opened her door to find her adjusting the sheets and nearly asleep, her eyes practically drooping.

She looked up at me with a sleepy, relieved smile, "I thought I heard you dear. I'm glad you made it home safely."

I strode forward, swinging my bag to my back so that I could hug her more easily.

"Me too." I stopped for a moment, wondering how I could have forgotten to ask my grandmother for permission to go to Renesmee's. "I was wondering if I could spend the night at Renesmee's."

Her eyebrows rose and she smiled, "Of course, it's very nice of her to invite you. I'll see you tomorrow; stay as long as you want."

"Thanks grandma, have a good sleep. See you tomorrow." I straightened up and made my out her door, nearly hopping up and down in my eagerness.

"I love you." She said, causing me to turn away so that I could see the words translate themselves in her eyes.

I turned fully around, my hand slipping off of the knob and again made my way to her to kiss her cheek before I left. "I love you too."

I closed the door softly behind me before stumbling as quietly as I could throughout the house just to get to the front door. I made a mental note to move some furniture so that I could safely walk in the house when the lights were out before slipping out of the front door and to Renesmee's car.

I placed my stuff in the back seat before getting in the passenger seat, ready to go.

"All good?" She asked, hand ready to reverse.

"All good." I confirmed.

Actually, if I was being truthful, it was not "all good". At least, it wasn't _as _good when we started down the long road that led to her house. It was dark now, the car's headlights only lighting up the road ahead, leaving the trees that cluttered its borders alone. My anxiety grew with each mile traveled, getting closer to the house and its inhabitants that have eluded me for so long.

One would think that I have met my best friend's family, or maybe I've spent time at her house. But that is not the case. I wanted her family to like me, and I hoped that this would not turn out to be a one time thing. A part of me was glad to finally get out of my own house, but I didn't want to get too excited.

I sometimes wondered what her house looked like, or how her family acted. I probably could have asked the other citizens of Forks but I never really conversed that much with any of them enough to do so. I thought for a while that Renesmee thought they wouldn't like me but I threw that idea out the window because it was ridiculous. I'm not a rebel and I never get into trouble, so that couldn't be the case.

And, like most things, I simply just let it go and reasoned that Renesmee just hadn't gotten around to asking me over.

There were porch lights on when we reached the house. I wasn't surprised that the house, while considerably large and nice, wasn't a mansion, considering that Renesmee was down to earth and I suspected that her family is as well. The garage had four doors, with a branch of the driveway leading behind it, and I suspected that the cars in it were probably as impressive as Renesmee's.

"Here we are!" Renesmee chirped as she parked behind one of the garage doors, not bothering to pull in. I got out slowly, a little out of sorts, and grabbed my bag from the backseat, deciding to keep my shopping bags in the car.

"Rosie, can you help me with some of these bags?" Renesmee called from behind the open trunk as I shut the door.

I laughed as I came around to see her arms already hanging with an assortment of bags, so I grabbed what was left in the trunk. I reached to close it, again laughing when I saw her walk to the front door with her treasures. Only Renesmee could pull off looking graceful with two arms full of bulging bags.

She joined in my contagious laughter before opening the door, and we were we still laughing when she opened the door, not being able to help ourselves. I turned to nudge the door close behind me and sighed as my laughter finally died.

I turned around only to be met with a strong hug. I attempted to reciprocate but the try was mostly a failure due to the bags preventing my arm from bending too much. When they pulled away I saw that she was a beautiful, smiling woman who looked like she was about to cry. She was so regal, yet so warm looking that I couldn't resist from smiling back. Her eyes were soft and a unique, topaz color. Reddish brown hair fell to her shoulder in large waves, emanating a 20's style. Though she was older, she was the vision of perfection.

Her voice was caring and friendly as it floated from her full lips, "I'm so glad to finally meet you. I'm Esme, Renesmee's aunt."

She was still holding me at arms length, taking me in as I replied softly, but happily, "Its great to finally meet you as well, my grandmother loved your cookies and is very appreciative of your thought. I'm Rosie, but, uh, I guess you already knew that," I finish sheepishly.

"Oh here, let me take your things for you," She offers, already reaching for them.

"Thanks."

She takes them and puts them where Renesmee has already set down her bags on the open living room floor by the large, black leather couch of which she is currently sitting on, watching me with amusement. Esme moves to stand at the end of it, her hand resting gently on Renesmee's shoulder. They have turned their attention to the small group that has accumulated by the entrance to the kitchen. If I thought that Renesmee and Esme were both pictures of beauty perfected, I shouldn't have been so surprised that the rest of the family was as well.

Carlisle is standing a few feet away from another young man, who is standing just behind a young woman. Carlisle, Renesmee's uncle, Esme's husband and the only family member I had met before is just as handsome as when I first met him – blonde hair still brushed perfectly out of his face, molten gold eyes, tall and lean frame. His skin just as pale and white as the others, and just as dazzling.

He steps forward and shakes me hand, the cold hand smooth against my own. "It's nice to see you again, Rosie."

"Nice to see you too, Dr. Cullen." I reply politely, if a bit shyly.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He says, jokingly stern.

I nod affirmatively, a bit like a child, "Will do."

"Good." He says as he pulls back and returns to where he was standing.

If I thought the last hug was strong, this next one is unbreakable. I'm lifted up into the air and crushed against a solid wall-like body, giggling like a little girl as I'm spun around.

Soon enough I'm running out of oxygen and try to say "Can't breathe" but it comes out as a raspy whisper.

I wipe my watering eyes and catch my gasping breath when I'm set down before looking up to meet the King of All Hugs. It is the young man who was standing behind the other girl, his goofy grin wide as he looks down upon me. He's just a bit shorter than Carlisle, but the rest of him makes up for it. This guy is the epitome of masculine strength – he could be a wrestler, just ten times less gross looking. If he didn't seem so good hearted and welcoming I would have thought that a guy with this body would have been busy beating someone up, or lifting a whale. His hair is cropped close to his head, but I can tell its dark. His teeth, along with the rest of the family's, are pearly white, almost feral looking. But his eyes are cheery and light, his grin more than happy.

He shakes my hand vigorously as he introduces himself, "Hi, I'm Emmet."

"I'm Rosie. Thanks for the hug; it's the most fun one I've ever had." I say seriously.

I grin when he lets go of my hand so that he can clutch his stomach, throw his head back, and start laughing a boom of a laugh. It makes me smile; I've never met someone who could laugh so easily and so whole heartedly. He finishes and shakes his head, messing up my hair as he rubs my head.

"You're a nice one." He says with a smile, plopping down next to Renesmee.

The young woman still standing by the kitchen approaches me, her eyes traveling me over, similar to an appraisal of goods. She is the definition of traditional beauty. Blonde hair travels down just past her shoulders in shining waves, only enhancing her golden eyes, ruby red lips and pale skin. She is slender like a swimmer, smooth curves around a fit physique. Her confidence shines in her careful eyes and the straightened shoulders, head held high. She looks a bit distant, but there is something there that's inviting and secret, and I feel like I'm feeling this exclusively.

"Hello," She says, voice just as beautiful and smooth as the others, "I'm Rosalie."

I smile despite her distant demeanor and offer my hand, "I'm Rosie, its wonderful to meet you."

I see the hint of a smile as her cold, delicate yet firm hand grasps mine. The hand shake does not last long and she smirks as she takes a seat next to Emmet. For a moment I consider trying to be cool and collected but a tiny part of me screams that this family is special – they deserve more than fake. I feel like beaming and therefore I do – my small smile turns into a full-fledged grin.

"I'm very glad I've finally met you. It's all very exciting." I'm surprised my voice doesn't shake but I'm also glad that it came out as genuine as I had hoped.

Carlisle speaks for them, his eyes looking over them for approval then to me, "And it wonderful to meet you as well, Rosie."

Emmett hops off of the couch, bounding over to me so quickly that I can't begin to imagine what in the world made this man so energized and large.

He swings his arm around me, pulling me into him so tightly against his hard, cold chest that when I smile my cheek can hardly move and I feel like a squirrel.

He looks down at me, completely happy. "You think this is exciting?" He shakes his head. "You don't know the half of it."

"I bet she freaks out when she says goodbye if intros make her this excited!" He directs this at Renesmee, and it doesn't sound like an insult but more like a good natured jab.

Still trapped, I defend myself. "It is exciting! I'm meeting new people; you guys have lives and thoughts I've never heard before!" I become more enthused as I speak. "Every person is chalk full of interesting things. I love it. And I just met four people! That's a lot of things!"

There's a slight pause that causes me to look around, a blush gracing my cheeks when everyone begins to laugh. It must have been my expression or the way I said it, but I don't get the joke, though I smile, oddly okay with their amusement. I have to hold onto Emmett, my arms barely making their way around his stomach, as he shakes with laughter, causing my balance to falter.

The laughing dies down and Esme also approaches Emmett and me, a motherly expression in her eyes. She gently holds my cheeks, tapping them lightly.

"You're a wonderful friend, I can tell, Rosie. I'm interested in getting know you, dear." Her voice is so soft and full of welcome that my heart stings a bit because of it, but in a good way.

Emmett has released me and he wipes and imaginary tear from his smiling eyes.

"You're a hoot, Rosie. Like a little ball of jubilation!" He leaves my side to stand over Rosalie. She rolls her eyes at him but I see the little smirk and I know she's amused. She quirks an eyebrow at me, which I'm unsure of but I don't have much time to think of what that means because Renesmee has suddenly bounded toward me.

She grabs my hand, dragging me toward the stairs.

"Guys, you're stealing Rosie from me! We're having a sleepover; it's supposed to be our own fun!" She jokes, acting half her age. She pulls me up the stairs so quickly that I have to avoid tripping over the levels when I wave at the bemused group left in the living room.

As she's dragging me quickly down a hallway, muttering about her "ridiculous family", I survey the walls. I can't help but be distracted by the things ordaining the walls, some that looks like old relics hung or set beside modern paintings by Andy Warhol and such. I want to take more time to look at an old cross hung above a doorway but Renesmee has pulled me into her room.

She leaves me standing at the doorway while she proceeds to continue straight towards her closet.

Turning towards me as she sets down her bags by her closet door she announces, "Welcome to my room!"

After expecting to never be brought to her room, I had begun to imagine that it was decorated elaborately, perhaps glamorously with pillows and bright colors and chairs and an expensive sound system and things of that sort. But it was outspokenly simple for someone with a character so unrestrained. The walls were a light yellow and fit well with the white bedspread adorned with brown and gold pillows. The hardwood was partially covered with a lush, golden hued rug. But other than a dresser and vanity, and the one indulgent television hanging on the wall across from her bed, her room didn't have many trinkets or doodads.

She had commenced placing her new treasures in their place, hanging them upon racks or down on the closet floor, while I stood there, astonished by the lovely, calm décor.

"So what do you think?" She asked, voice muffled as she leaned further in the closet to squeeze a shirt between the full racks.

"It's perfect. Very…you."

* * *

**Oh God, you guys are going to kill me.**

**Alert? Favorite? Maybe review? Chyes? **

**I'll take you to Narnia. Swear. **


End file.
